


sight-seeing (or what to do when your trip is ruined by aliens)

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: MASHverse [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Ashleigh knows how to use them, Basically she stabs wildly and hopes she's hitting the bad guys, Brief mention of Hank Pym, Colored pencils are weapons y'all, Instead they kicked ass, These girls just wanted to party, Tomiko's a total badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: Now, after attending several cons, Ashleigh had thought she’d seen it all when it came to amazing cosplay, but this shit was like it came straight out of a comic book. All three of the people were dressed in strange, dark clothes that seemed to wrap around them in intricate patterns, a dark gray and black cracking surrounding their eyes all the way up to their brows.“Dude, what’s wrong with yourface?”The head honcho, thin yet muscular, turns sharply to look at the women, those dark eyes of his weirdly focused. She didn’t like him, she wanted to sprint away, and she probably would have if she had any common sense. “Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”“Little bit,” Tomiko nods, grimacing. “Maybe just keep your mouth shut next time.”





	sight-seeing (or what to do when your trip is ruined by aliens)

After four hours on a plane, Ashleigh was more than ready to explore Hong Kong and every hole-in-the-wall it offered. First, though, she _really_ wanted to take a long shower and eat something that wasn’t tiny packets of peanuts. “This place is bustling,” Tomiko says on her left, looking around with a happy smile.

“That’s one way of saying it,” Ashleigh returns, gaze always shifting from one colorful display of lights to the next. Hong Kong was beautiful even to her sleep-deprived, caffeine-driven mind, almost too much to take in after spending three and a half hours focusing on her sketchpad. She’d wanted to finish one of her projects for traditional drawing, but she’d ended up getting slightly drunk and adding Peter Pan to the lagoon she’d spent so much time on.

“Come on, the hotel’s this way.” She allows her best friend to guide her through the crowds of people, clutching her pencil case and sketchpad tightly to her chest with her free hand. Despite the fact that they were finally here to do whatever they wanted (mainly exploring and dancing with new people), there was still something that felt…. Off. No, not just off, something felt downright _wrong_. It was a bit like when she visited her cousin right before he nearly blew up Hank’s house.

“Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“The… I don’t know exactly how to describe it. It’s just a thing, like the air feels charged or something. Have you ever been outside when lightning struck?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Well, there’s electricity and the hairs on your arms stand on end, your stomach twists because you know something bad is about to happen, and you know you won’t be able to move in time.” Tomiko comes to a stop so she can look at her friend, finding complete sincerity there instead of her usual joking smile. “Think it’s too late to bug out?”

Tomiko opened her mouth with the suggestion that Hong Kong took some getting used to, but she was cut off by a loud explosion coming from up ahead of them. The girls share a look of surprise, running for the source of the noise like they didn’t have an ounce of self-preservation in their bodies. To be fair, their brains were almost completely fried after brutal finals, so there’s that. The noise turned out to be the complete destruction of a massive building, stone and glass crumbling to the ground like an avalanche.

“Yeah, hon,” Tomiko says, tightening her grip on Ashleigh’s arm,” I’d say it was too late.” Beside her, the blonde woman makes a shocked noise, incapable of doing much else at the moment. They stood there, frozen to the spot as people around them began to panic, and found themselves facing down a group of complete weirdos emerging from the wreckage.

Now, after attending several cons, Ashleigh had thought she’d seen it all when it came to amazing cosplay, but this shit was like it came straight out of a comic book. All three of the people were dressed in strange, dark clothes that seemed to wrap around them in intricate patterns, a dark gray and black cracking surrounding their eyes all the way up to their brows.

“Dude, what’s wrong with your _face_?” The head honcho, thin yet muscular, turns sharply to look at the women, those dark eyes of his weirdly focused. She didn’t like him, she wanted to sprint away, and she probably would have if she had any common sense. “Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”

“Little bit,” Tomiko nods, grimacing. “Maybe just keep your mouth shut next time.”

“What, next time we face down with a bunch of guys in eye-makeup that walk calmly out of demolished buildings?” Ashleigh snorts and shakes her head. “I hate to break it to you, Miko, but that probably won’t happ—” A strong hand shoots out and grips her throat tightly, lifting her easily off her feet. It was one of the goon squad, a woman that might have been considered pretty if not for all the fissures running over her cheeks.

“Oh, _hell_ no!”

“Finish them off,” the leader commands the woman,” then meet with me to finish this.” He and the other guy walk off without even the slightest hint that they were sorry. Ashleigh kicks her legs desperately, the woman barely letting out a grunt when one booted foot connected with her stomach, ignoring the blood pouring down her arm as the blonde digs her sharp nails into her wrist.

On the left, there’s the sound of metal scraping against wood and then Ashleigh was dropping to the ground, disoriented and coughing as she gasped in breaths too quickly. There’s a flash of metal, a disgusting squelching sound, and then the attacker dropped hard, head bouncing once on the sidewalk as blood pooled beneath her. Tomiko was crouching beside her friend a second later, katana forgotten as she forced Ashleigh to sit up.

“I’ve never been so glad that you’re a badass,” she rasps, letting the black-haired girl help her up.

“Yeah, well, I don’t like to brag.” Tomiko manages a smile despite the chaos unfolding around them, grabbing her katana and wiping the blood off on the corpse’s clothes. “Cover my back?”

“Hell yeah. I may not have a sword, but my pencils are sharp and I was kicking people’s asses before I could walk!”

Everything became something of a blur after that, a whirl of movement as the women and two other men attacked the Raccoon-styled terrorists in the middle of a street. Tomiko was graceful as she spun and struck out with her katana, years of practice making it look like she was dancing rather than fighting. The two new men fought similarly, though they relied more on golden sparks of magic that resembled what Tomiko practiced with, but Ashleigh’s was rough. She wasn’t a trained fighter, she was just a country bumpkin with a right hook that could take people by surprise.

By the time it was over and the two baddies were pulled into a multicolored _something_ taking over the sky, Ashleigh was aching in places she didn’t even realize could ache. She was out of breath, clutching at her side as she tried to figure out if the important people were still kicking.

Tomiko was massaging her shoulder, katana sheathed, gaze mainly focused on the man that had saved all their asses. He was tall and fit, dark hair messy and going gray near the temples, a neat goatee framing his sharp, Cupid’s bow lips. He was handsome in an unconventional way, though as bloody and bruised as the rest of them. Everyone was staring at that guy like he was some kind of superhero—hell, he probably was—and he looked like he was trying not to let it go to his head.

“Well,” Tomiko says after a second,” that was tedious.”

**Tomiko belongs entirely to the lovely[psychedelicbubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicbubblegum).**


End file.
